


If I Said You Have a Beautiful Body, Would You Hold It Against Me?

by MogmaMittens



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Frottage, M/M, NILES EATS ASS, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sighed, taking in Leo's disheveled appearance, the way the pink of his flush carried down his chest did little to hide the blossoming love bites on his shoulders, his hair (sans headband, for once) messy and matted from shifting his head on his pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Said You Have a Beautiful Body, Would You Hold It Against Me?

Niles didn't believe in miracles.

Sure, he could be considered particularly lucky – he was a thief, after all, or at least was, and that profession required a good bit of luck – but miracles? No, those were things of fairytales. _Dreams._ Not even when his prince had spared him – after he had begged for death, even – did he consider it a true miracle. No, rather, just another stroke of characteristic luck. Where would he be if someone like Camilla had found him? Or Xander, even? Rotting in the dungeons? Dead? No, he was very _lucky_ to have been caught by Leo, specifically. Was it a miracle that he survived his whole life on the street to that point, having to sleep lightly out of fear of being stabbed in the back, always on the brink of starvation, or was it luck? Skill, earned over years of “roughing it”? There's no such thing as miracles, not in Niles' opinion.

However, Niles was a very lucky man.

He has to be, he supposes, to have his prince like this – on his back, knees spread for him, barking orders like he's done it all his life. His face is flushed and damp with sweat, his usually pristine hair sticking in clumps to his forehead. 

“Imagine this,” Niles mouthed against Leo's inner thigh, watching as his eyes fluttered shut at the motion. “Dirt like me, sullying you with my mouth.” The prince tensed beneath his hands at that, breath leaving him in one swift exhale as his hips rolled up into empty air. 

“Don't--” a breath, “Don't say things like that.”

“You say that, my lord, but--” he plants his lips against the base of the blonde's cock, pride mixed with something else rising in his chest when Leo inhales shakily beneath him and worms his hands into grey hair. “-- is this _really_ the look of someone who doesn't enjoy my ministrations?” Another kiss. “Truly, I think you're, well, for a lack of a better term, _getting off_ on this.”

Leo lets out a breathless laugh at that, his grip tightening in Niles' hair. 

“Shut up,” comes the ever so eloquent reply.

Niles sighs against his thigh, the rush of air leaving goosebumps in its wake, and began leaving loud, open mouthed kisses on the pale skin there instead. If there was anything he loved, it was teasing his prince like this: letting him get close, think he was going to do something, and then... stop. Leo found it infuriating. Niles found it hilarious.

“Well? Get on with it already.” Leo says, his hands beginning to card through the outlaw's hair, the tenderness of the sentiment causing his dick to twitch against silken sheets. 

“I'd like to try something a bit... different, if you didn't mind.” He pressed lower now, tonguing along the cleft between his thigh and ass, a smile quirking his lips when his prince gasped and pressed his thumb against the base of Niles' skull. 

“Is this alright?” he rubs small circles into the backs of Leo's thighs, eyes falling half shut at the sight before him.

“What are you staring at?” He asks, almost self consciously, hands receding from Niles' head to rest upon his stomach. “I rather hope this isn't what you meant when you said 'something new.'”

Niles laughs at this, full and deep from his chest; resting his forehead against Leo's inner thigh, his eyes crinkle at the corners from how wide he's grinning.

“No, my prince--”

“ _\--Leo--_ ”

He heaves a sigh, jokingly, “ _Leo,_ this is not how I intend to _pleasure_ you tonight.”

Leo seems to be satisfied with this answer, apparently, with how he settles himself back into the mattress and closes his eyes, content to let Niles do whatever he pleased. Not the wisest choice, he muses, but decides not to delve any further into dark thoughts. 

“Such a precarious position I have you in, mil- _Leo,_ ” he rolls the word around in his mouth, tasting it on his tongue, “All spread out for me, a commoner... nothing but a lowly thief, isn't it just _scandalous?_ ”

“Gods, just--”

“I know, I know. Let me enjoy the view for a moment more, though.” He sighed, taking in Leo's disheveled appearance, the way the pink of his flush carried down his chest did little to hide the blossoming love bites on his shoulders, his hair (sans headband, for once) messy and matted from shifting his head on his pillow. 

He gripped Leo by the thighs, then, pressing his mouth to the curve of his ass and _biting_ , watching smugly as his features contort into something full of pain-pleasure-euphoria that he simply _loved_ to watch. 

“Have you got any oil?” He breathes into Leo's skin, kissing a newfound bruise with the same fervor he usually reserved for battle. Out of the corner of his eye, the prince nods and Niles pulls back for a moment to allow him to rifle around in his weapons drawer until he returns with a vial of oil and hands it down. “Done this before, have you?” he asks, removing the cork with his teeth. He turns the bottle over his fingers, coating them in a thick layer of slick. “Who knew that the second prince was such a _whore?”_ He says, circling Leo's hole with his middle finger before pressing in, just to the first knuckle.

“If I'm a whore, then what does that make you?” _There_ it is, that sharp tongue he's been looking for. He meets Leo's eyes, 

“Why, _Leo_ , I suppose that makes me--” he sinks his finger to the second knuckle for good measure, “-- a filthy commoner, dirtying you with my touch.” He breaks eye contact then, just to watch his prince's hips shift uncomfortably at the intrusion, precome still leaking steadily against his stomach. 

“Would I let someone who was merely a commoner touch me like this?” He spreads his legs wider to accentuate his point, his hips rolling down onto Niles' hand with the motion. “Would I, Niles?”

“You flatter me too much, my prince.” He crooks his finger, vision going blurry when Leo lets out a groan from the back of his throat. _Oh._ He can't last much longer as it is – seeing Leo come undone like this is one of his favorite things – and the press of his hips against the mattress sure as hell isn't going to help. He traces his tongue around the outside of his finger and revels in the gasp from above him, followed by a hurried, _What are you doing?!_ as he replaces his finger with his mouth, pressed flush against his entrance. He hums out a reply, tongue going to work laving his hole with long, languid strokes. 

He pulls away then, puffing hot air against Leo's skin, looking up with blown pupils and half-lidded eyes. “Was that alright?” he says, thumbs pressing precariously on the edges of his hole, just barely stretching him open. 

“It's fine, just-- keep going,” he breathes, back arching as Niles does just that, tongue pushing into his entrance with ease. Not very long thereafter, Leo begins canting his hips and forcing them down into Niles' mouth in a way that says _he's close_. 

“Not going to come without me, are you?” Niles says low, pulling back enough to see the irritated look on Leo's face when he realized that he had _stopped,_ his clean hand coming up to thumb at the head of his dick.

“Not if you come over here,” Leo replied, sitting up enough to grab him by the back of the head and pull him forward, rolling Niles until he was straddling him, his arms braced on either side of his head. Taking his shock in stride, Niles scrambled to line their erections up and let out a relieved sigh as he finally got some _friction._ A shudder ran up his spine at the feeling, watching as Leo ground his hips against him in quick, urgent motions. The sight alone almost sent him over the edge, and added to the feeling of their cocks rubbing together, Niles was seeing stars behind his eyes in almost no time at all – his come spilling over his stomach in bursts.

“Not going to come without me, are you?” Leo breathed mockingly, giving another thrust, then another, before tensing and letting out a low moan, his arms shaking on either side of Niles' head as he came. 

His arms gave out as he collapsed onto Niles' chest, uncaring of the stickiness between their bodies. 

“You're cleaning this up, I hope you realize.”

“Wouldn't have it any other way, milord.”

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY FOR CHEESY TERMINOLOGY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING PORN EVER AND IDK HOW TO YET
> 
> send me nileo prompts at alista1r on tumblr >:^)


End file.
